narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Tumnus
Tumnus, was a male Faun, a former vhjnknbkknkservant of the White Witch, and later, a high official in the Narnian Kingdom. Biography Tumnus lived in a cozy cave near the Lamp-post in Lantern Waste, during the last years of the reign of the White Witch. When Lucy Pevensie first entered Narnia through the Wardrobe, Tumnus was the first Narnian she met; they bumped into each other by accident at the Lamp-post, while he was returning home. Tumnus had never seen a human, and after being informed by Lucy that she was in fact a Daughter of Eve, he invited her to his home for tea. Along with all other Narnians, Tumnus was bent by fear to obey the laws of the White Witch Jadis. One of which was to inform her of, or deliver to her, any Daughters of Eve or Sons of Adam that were found in Narnia. This was to prevent the fulfillment of the Golden Age Prophecy which the Witch knew meant her downfall. Although Tumnus resented the rule of the Witch, he was afraid to disobey her. He planned to lull Lucy to sleep, kidnap her, and take her to the Witch. Lucy and Tumnus had tea, and afterward he played her a tune on his flute, and she nodded off. However he couldn't go through with his plan. His talk with Lucy made him realize what a heinous act it would be to betray her. He burst into tears, apologized to Lucy, told her about the Witch, and helped her escape back through the Wardrobe to Earth. Lucy visited Tumnus again on her second entrance to Narnia, when Edmund also got in. However, the Witch's secret police found out about his helping Lucy escape, possibly through their network of spies in the woods, and arrested him. He was taken to the Witch's castle and turned to stone by her in punishment. When the four Pevensie children got into Narnia, and visited Tumnus' home, they found it trashed, and this note: "The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc., also of comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternising with Humans. ''signed MAUGRIM, Captain of the Secret Police, LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!''" Tumnus was rescued and 'unpetrified' by Aslan when, after his resurrection, he liberated the Witch's castle and 'unpetrified' all the Narnians in it who had been turned to stone, by breathing on them. He presumably fought in the First Battle of Beruna, and remained a close friend of the four monarchs throughout the Golden Age. Tumnus served as advisor in the Narnian court and travelled with King Edmund and Queen Susan while the two monarchs were visting Tashbaan to arrange a possible marriage and alliance with The Tisroc family. When the situtation in Tashbaan became dangerous he helped plan their escape on their ship, the Splendor Hyaline, which they used to return to Narnia. The last refence to him is his reported sighting of the White Stag, which initiated the hunt for the stag which resulted in the four Pevensies returning to Earth. He reunited with Lucy in Aslan's Country, after Narnia was destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Fauns Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe